When Tragedy Strikes
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: AU. Leo has a normal life until a hurricane takes everything from him. Now he finds himself in streets of chaos with one missiom: survival. Hefeels that he is going to die until someone takes him in and helps him survive. Now he has a chance to complete his mission. But now another mission comes up: to return the favor and help his newfound friend live. Collab with BionicWolfLover
1. Hurricane Hits

**Hello! Yes, I know… I know. This wasn't supposed to be the next thing coming out! I was supposed to update king Adam! Don't worry, that's next. For real this time. However, this idea came to me and I decided to go with it. This is an AU collab with BionicWolfLover, hope you enjoy!**

 _-Leo's POV-_

 _The house was floating on water. The windows were shattering. My mom and dad were no where to be seen. I was alone. Alone in my house that was falling apart at the seams. The fridge almost fell on me but I got out of the way just in time. Something was banging on the door. I started wading away from it. The door burst down and someone stood there with a bloody dagger and a hockey mask. Water flooded into the house like a tidal wave. It crashed down on me and tackled me to the floor. There was no escape. It was over._

I woke up in my bed sweating all over. I was breathing heavily. I heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I get a glass of water. The wind is howling outside. I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight. Suddenly, the TV comes on. That's weird it doesn't do that unless there's…. Oh no!

"Mom!" I scream. She doesn't answer. I run into her room and shake her awake.

"Leo? What is it?"

I'm breathing heavily. She must've seen the horror in my eyes because she said, "Leo… what's wrong? Nightmare?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the reason I'm waking you!"

She looked confused. "There's a hurricane!" I say. She wakes up my dad and we go out into the kitchen. We were about to go up the stairs but then the ceiling above them collapsed. We're trapped! We all get extremely nervous. I stand close to my mom. Then, she did the unexpected; she pushed me away. I hit the ground and watch in horror as she gets crushed by a chunk of the ceiling.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I scream. I get to my feet. The water is above my ankles and rising fast. I can't see my dad anywhere. Chunks of the ceiling were falling. The windows started to bend. I know I cant stay in here; I'll drown. I salvage a couple of things. I just rumage through the cupboard and fridge. I grab an almost empty milk carton, a half a bag of potato chips, a third a loaf of bread, and three water bottles. Now, the water is up to my waist. I grab a big spoon and tape stuff to it to make a makeshift paddle. Things are floating all over the house. The walls are starting to crumble. I get all the pool floatie things and find the bathtub floating in the kitchen. I put the pool floaties under it, get a tent, go into the tub with all my supplies, and put the tent over it to make a roof.

I'm terrified. I don't know how long I can last like this. I've never been away from my parents nts for more than two days. I don't even know if my dad is still alive. I feel like I went down a massive drop. I grab the tent to make sure it doesn't fly off. Everything flies up, with the exception of me. I have my feet sturdy on the side of the tub. The rain beats the "roof" relentlessly. I peek out from the tub and am shocked. My house, it's… it's… gone. Nothing but rubble. Some of it flew away in the wind. I put the tent back down an put my face into my hands. I cry for I don't even know how long.

I get a chip out of the bag and eat it. Normally, it would be really good. But, given the circumstances, I doubt anything would taste good.

-1 day later-

I'm barely eating at all. I'm surviving on a potato chip every day. I haven't drank anything. I need to salvage all I can if I want to live. But, who knows how long it will be until rescue workers come? The rain has calmed down, but barely. The wind is still furious. I can't help but wonder how many people died. And, how many of us _will_ die. I'm sure a lot of people have died because of this. I can't help them now. All I can do is make sure my name isn't added to that list.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story! Next chapter will be by BionicWolfLover! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	2. The 3 Criminals

When Tragedy Strikes

I don't own Lab Rats

Leo's POV

I walk through the flooded streets. The water has gone down just a bit. It's only alittle higher then my knees. It's freezing. I see a car. If the water was any higher, it would float away.

I climb on top of the roof. I opened the chip bag. I pulled out one of the chips. I stare at it for a second.

It's just a chip. Sure. But how long will I be out here?

I put the chip back and closed the bag.

I stayed on top of that car for who knows long.

I lay on my back and stare at the still dark clouds. I actually felt calm for once since the hurricane hit.

Calm until I heard a sound.

"Hey! Kid! Give that food!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I turn around to see three dirty men. They looked like they got hit by a bus or something.

They were struggling to run in the water.

I immediately got up and jumped in the water.

I haven't done much swimming before but I forced myself to try. My bag in one hand and the paddle in the other. One guy grabbed my foot. I hit him in the face with my makeshift paddle. I swam faster and lost the other two guys.

Surviving out here would be the biggest challenge of my life.

I hope this turned out okey. Sorry if I got some stuff confused.

The next chapter will be by TheUnknownBlock!

BionicWolfLover out!


	3. Burning Lungs

**Man, this story is getting updated quick! However, I think that these chapters won't be too long. Anyway, on to the story!**

-Leo's POV-

I'm just sitting on a large garbage box that's floating in the water. I'm looking around for any more thugs that might try to steal the precious items I have in my bag. I can't afford to lose anything. I need the matches in it, for if the temperature drops low enough, I'll die without the heat. And without food, or water, I have no chance. I would die of dehydration or hunger very quickly.

I look around my shoulder to see the three men I had run away from just a few hours ago. One of them was carrying the one that I knocked unconscious. The other held a knife. I quickly dive under water and hope they don't notice me.

I swim about a foot below the surface of the water. I don't have much swimming experience, so I'm not going very fast right now, and I'm not swimming well. I have a burning feeling in my lungs but am worried to go up for air. Despite my fears, I take a deep breath of air. I was probably only visible for a second but I'm worried that they saw me.

I take a corner into an alleyway that I hopefully can lose my chasers in. I come up next to a broken window and take some breaths of air. Suddenly, a hand cups over my mouth and nose and pulls me into the building.

I try to scream but I can't. They turn me around so I can see the person who did this. They have spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, and some dirt and cuts over his face.

"It's okay," he says. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I was still terrified.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth. And your not gonna scream. 'Kay?"

I nod slowly.

"Okay…" he says as he slowly removes his hand from my face. I quickly inhale gulps of oxygen.

"Who are you?!" I demand.

"Shhh!" He says quietly. "Someone's here."

I heard some water sloshing. I also hear faint footsteps. We back against the wall, hoping they don't see us.

"The punk ain't here!" One of them growls.

Another groans. "Come on, let's look over there!"

With that, they left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then say quietly, "Who are you?"

He smiles. "My name is Chase."

 **There it is! So now there's another character to help Leo! And, it's Chase! I know, most creative thing on ever. (Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm…)**

 **Next chapter will be by BionicWolfLover! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	4. Chase's Story

When Tragedy Strikes

I don't own Lab Rats

Leo's POV

Chase and I have spent the few hours talking and explaining what happened. He was a very interesting person that I could easily become friends with.

I told him what happened to me on the day of the hurricane. Now it was his turn.

"My father, Douglas, is most likely dead. The last person I saw before I got lost out here was my sister, Bree," Chase explains, talking about his family.

"Oh," I whisper.

"I just hope my Uncle Donald and my cousin, Adam, got to safety. I haven't see those two in like three years," Chase goes on.

"Yeah," I say.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Leo," Chase tells me.

"Stupid hurricane. It ruined our lives!" I exclaim.

Chase nods.

"So what's our plan now?" I ask.

Chase stays silent for a long moment. He was probably thinking of what to say.

"I don't know," he says.

I bite my lip.

Chase adds, "All I do know is that we can't stay here."

HOPE THIS WAS OKEY.

THANKS FOR READING!

GOODBYE MY WOLVES!


	5. Nightmares

**I know I'm supposed to update The Rebellion Continues. I keep saying that I will and I don't. I'm sorry about that. However, the next chapter of that story should be pretty long, so…. Does that make up for it? Anyway, on with the story! (Also, I don't own lab Rats but that's obvious. That's why I do no disclaimers.)**

-Leo's POV-

That stupid hurricane! It ruined everything! But, one thing came out of it that wasn't so bad: I met Chase. I easily became friends with him. He actually enjoys a lot of the same things I do.

"I'm tired." I whine.

"Okay. We probably should get some rest. I'll take the first watch shift, 'K?"

"Okay." I say. Then I get on the floor, and go to sleep.

 _I was sitting at the dinner table when the front door flew open. My dad went over to close it but it kept getting pushed back. Eventually, my dad is pushed all the way back and I see a man standing at the front door. He was wearing a hockey mask and holding a bloody knife. My dad, my mom and I were freaking out. Thunder boomed and it started to rain, hard. The house flooded quickly and then my parents were gone. I was floating in the water when a hand grabbed my foot. I turn to see the psycho that was at the door._

" _You have failed!" He said and then sent the knife toward my chest. I screamed._

I jolted awake sweating. I was breathing hard. Chase seemed to notice.

"What's wrong? Nightmare?"

I nod.

"I'll take the watch shift. I can't sleep." I say.

"Kay. I'm tired anyway."

I stand up and look around. Chase lays down and shuts his eyes. I grab my paddle and hold it like a sword. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

-Chase's POV-

I see Leo jump up from sleeping and immediately assume he had a nightmare. Poor guy. I cannot help but think that his nightmare was about me turning out to be a murderer or something. We agree that he'll take the watch shift and I go to sleep.

 _We were all up quite late. None of us were tired though. We had stayed up all night last night and slept all day. Dad says we need to get back on schedule for our sleeping but that we could stay up late tonight. Bree was watching something on the TV when suddenly it stopped. A hurricane warning replaced what Bree was watching._

 _Bree, my dad, and I were all on edge now. We knew that the safest place to be was inside, away from all windows. We were going to cram ourselves into the bathroom so we'd be safe when a small piece of the ceiling fell. Then, more started falling. We were trying to avoid them but sometimes they'd hit us. The windows started to bend. Oh no! After a minute, the windows shatter to pieces. Glass shards fly through the air and across the floor, cutting all of us. Suddenly, a chunk of a wall breaks and the wind pours in. My dad is caught in the gust. He's blown out a window and the few remaining parts of the glass there tear deep gashes into his flesh._

" _NOOOOO!" I scream. The water starts to flood our home. Fast. We were floating in one or two minutes. A chunk of the ceiling falls on my head and I fall to the floor. I stay there for some moments before going back up for air. The water is almost all the way to the ceiling! I go up as fast as I can and take deep breaths in. Then I notice that Bree is nowhere to be seen. The water closes in on the ceiling. I'm all alone._

I wake up sweating. Leo is scanning the area for threats. I make my breathing quieter, not wanting to worry him. But, he sees me anyway.

"Bad dream?" He asks.

I nod. "But… it wasn't just a dream. It was all real. It was… it was what happened when the hurricane came."

I look out to the rain that had probably started when I slept. It was raining hard and the water was slowly rising.

He sits down next to me.

"It's okay," he assures me. "It's gonna be okay now."

 **There it is! Chapter 5! So, now you know more about Chase's back story! Next chapter will be by BionicWolfLover! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	6. Flashbacks & Secrets

When Disaster Strikes

I don't own Lab Rats

Leo's POV

The building Chase and I were in was kind of flooding. The dry spots were were getting smaller each day we stayed. We had to leave.

It was dawn and Chase was still asleep. Chase stayed up most of the night watching out for the criminals or other dangers so he was tired.

I didn't want to wake him up but we had to leave.

I started to think of my family.

I had flashbacks of the good times I had with my parents.

FLASHBACK:

I was in the backyard in the summer. I was also bored out of my mind.

My dad came outside.

"Hey, Leo! Want to go fishing with me?" My dad asked.

I jumped up from my chair.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

My dad taught me how to fish. We caught a lot of fish that day!

My mom cooked the fish and it was the best dinner ever!

It was awesome!

END OF FLASHBACK.

I woke up Chase.

"What is it, Leo?" He asks.

I explain, " The water is rising. We need to leave the building."

"Okey," he says.

"Did you take anything from your home?" I asked.

"Ummmm- no?" He replies.

I now knew he was hiding something.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?

THANKS FOR READING


	7. To a Friend's Home (Part 1)

**So, while I'm working on rebellion, I wanted to give you guys something to read. So, I decided I'd make this chapter today! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Ugh, I don't own lab Rats)**

-Leo's POV-

The wind is blowing the water eastward slightly. But Chase and I swam west. It was kind of hard, but we managed.

I was also keeping a close eye on Chase; I don't know if I can trust him. He's obviously hiding something. I push the thoughts aside and continue swimming.

We were going westward for one reason: it's apparently where Chase's uncle and cousin lived. Neither of us know if the building is still intact.

I see some random criminal mugging some girl. I wish desperately that I could help them. I start to reach for my paddle and go toward them. Chase grabs my shoulder.

"No, Leo. You could die."

"But they'll die if I don't help them," I protest, "one way or another."

Chase starts to pull me back but I elbow him in the chest and dive underwater. I try to undo the tape on my paddle to use the hidden weapon in in but my fingers keep slipping when I try. There's only one thing to do. I come up above the water and kit the mugger over the head with it.

He turns to face me. He then aims the gun directly at me. Then he screams and tumbles forward. I dive out of the way and see the girl holding a fork in her hand. She takes out a steak knife and approaches the mugger. I throw my paddle at his gun and it's knocked out of his hands. He grabs a knife and scrambles to his feet, using one hand to tend to the wound on the back of his neck.

The two clash knives but the girl has more strength due to her being able to use both hands. She disarms the man and stabs him in the chest.

His eyes go wide as he falls into the water and bgwins to sink before his corpse floats back up with it's eyes shut.

I take a step back from the girl, afraid that she might be just as bad as the mugger.

"It's fine," she says, "I won't hurt you. I just need to survive out here."

"Well why don't you ju-" I start but am cut off as Chase cover my mouth and pulls me back. The girl runs toward him but I put my hand up to stop her. She stops on the signal.

"Leo, are you insane? She could be a killer!" Chase says in a hished whisper.

" _I_ could've been a killer too!" I whisper back. Chase ponders what I say and, after some debate, gives in.

"Good news," I tell the girl, "my partner has said you can stay with us."

"Fantastic!" she says. "Maybe I'll actually be able to survive out here. Oh, wait. What's your name?"

"Leo." I answer. "You?"

"Janelle."

 **Hope that was good! So, now there's a new character! Don't worry, she won't get in the way of any Leo and Chase bonding moments. What did you think about Janelle being added? Good? Bad? Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. To a Friend's Home (Part 2)

When Tragedy Strikes

I don't own Lab Rats

Leo's POV

"Where should we go now?" I ask.

"I wanna go find my cousin, Adam," Chase says. "I don't know if he survived or not."

"Where does he live?" Janelle asked.

"They live almost in a different city. They're right on the edge of Mission Creek," Chase explains. "The hurricane hit their place too and I want to know if they're okey."

"How will we get there in all this water and trash?" I ask.

"I know where we are and I know where they live. We just need to start moving. Where they live is far. I could take about a week to get there," Chase informs us. "At least on foot it will."

"It's for family! I'm in!" Janelle says.

"Me too," I add.

"Let's go then," Chase says leading us down a flooded street.

The water was cold and still up to our knees. We ignored it best we could but it was very hard. We walked through the the flooded streets for what felt like hours.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me too," Janelle added.

"Okey. We can stop," Chase gives in, obviously not in the mood for an argument.

We climb on top of a pickup truck. It was scratched, rusted, and it's red paint was all chipped. It had several large dents in it. Atleast the top was somewhere dry.

I hand everyone each two chips. I had less than half a bag left.

We sat and talked about our game plan to get to Adam's house.

I thought Janelle was actually very pretty.

Now's not the time for a girlfriend, Leo! I told myself.

We stayed up on the truck for a long time. It was getting dark so we decided to spend the night there.

Chase stayed up and kept watch.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. WHAT DID YOU THINK?

THANKS FOR READING!

LATER!


	9. To a Friend's Home (part 3)

**Sorry this took so long! First, I was making a story that I wanted to write for whatever reason (Mixed Emotions), then I was making a story for the Elite Force wiki contest, then I was gone all weekend and couldn't write. But I could've found time in between then so I'm sorry. I also had like 5 days sfter that too, so... Anyway, here you go!**

-Leo's POV (do I even need to say that anymore?)-

I wake up to Chase shaking me.

"C'mon Leo! We gotta go!" he says.

"Fine!" I groan.

I get up to find Janelle gone and Chase about to jump off the truck.

"Where's Janelle?" I ask.

"In the water already, let's go!"

I go to the edge of the truck and look down. Janelle and Chase are already on the move. I dive off the truck and follow them.

I'm worried for what we'll find when we get to our destination. Will Chase's family be alright? Will we be met by their corpses? Will they be nowhere to be found?

"How much longer?" I whine.

"A few days. If you complain, it'll be longer." Chase answers.

I groan in response.

We continue to walk for hours.

After a while of small talk and silence I finally speak up about something important. Or, at least more important than what we were talking about before.

"Janelle, how did you even end up out here?"

"It's a long story." She explains. "I was at home, watching some show on Netflix, forget exactly what, when suddenly a hurricane warning came on. The hurricane hit, and, well…"

I know there's much more to the story but I choose not to bug her about it. At least not right now.

"So, how did you get out here?" She questioned me.

I tell her a brief version of my story. Chase stays silent.

As we walk by a store, and we hear something in there. Someone starts to walk out and we submerge ourselves in water. After a minute, we come up.

Two people in ski masks are floating away on an inflatable raft.

"We comin' back once we's dropped tis off to da base." one says. I see Chase's face twisting as he talks. I knew Chase was a grammar nazi!

Once they're out of sight, Chase speaks up. "Okay, so I know a shortcut. I found it while we were underwater and now remembering a map of Mission Creek, it should lead us to my uncle's house."

Me and Janelle nod and we go off down a slender alley. We couldn't even walk next to each other. Chase was leading the way, I was in the middle and Janelle took up the rear. We walk down this route for hours.

Eventually, we come up to a house. It's up on semi-dry land. But in the rain, the dry spits are getting smaller. The house is almost completely torn apart. Pieces are collapsed, some are blown off, others barely standing. Chase stood in horror at the collapsed home.

"This is it." He says emotionlessly. He slowly and plainly walks up to it and starts searching through the rubble. After a few minutes, he breaks down. I go up to him. Just uncovered, was the face of a middle aged man, blood stained all over.

"Donald…" he cries. I shut my eyes as tears threaten to escape. He eventually gets himself together, though still crying a bit, and searches for his cousin's body. He doesn't find it.

We walk back to where the store was located. We were going to hide inside there but we found the two theives had returned to raid the store again. Janelle picks up a pipe and slowly goes toward the store.

"No!" I whisper yell. She keeps going. I sigh and grasp my paddle as if it were a sword. Chase gets a plastic knife and plastic fork from the water. We get into the store and attack. Janelle and Chase take on one guy while I take on the other. The guy slams me into the wall and then punches me in the face several times. I push him, turn him around, and slam him into the wall. I throw a punch at him but he catches it and redirects it at me. Janelle falls to the ground, closely followed by me. Then I hear a gun loading. I wait in fear to hear a gunshot, but don't. I look up to see Chase holding a gun, pointing it at a fallen thief.

I notice that the other thief is gone.

Me and Janelle get up. Janelle pulls off the criminal's mask. We all are shocked by what we saw underneath. I exclaim their name in shock. None of us have time to think because we hear a loud voice.

"Hands up!" It yells. We all turn to see a raft, with three people in it, each holding a gun.

The one in the center was the Chief of the Mission Creek Police himself: Commissioner Graham!

 **Wow! That was fun to write! Who is the thief? What will happen next? Find out… well, next time… anyway, I hope j brought to light that Chase is actually skilled in combat, and you'll find out later. Next chapter is by BionicWolfLover. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out. (Drops microphone).**


	10. Cops & Robbers

**Hey guys. You're probably confused that I'm doing this chapter instead of BionicWolfLover. Well, it's because BionicWolf is taking a break from writing for a bit. We have everything worked out regarding that now though, so let's get right in!**

-Leo's POV (I still feel forced to say that)-

Me, Janelle, and Chase are all sweating. I mean, who wouldn't be?

The robber gets up to his feet and walks toward Chase. In my fear I forget to yell to him. He snatches his gun back and points it at Chase's back.

"I got them officers!" He yells. "I caught these guys trying to loot the store! Arrest them!"

"What?!" Janelle exclaims. "You were the one who was looting the place!"

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard! Me? A criminal? Such accusations! How dare you say such a thing?" He says.

I scowl. "What do you want, Trent?"

"I want to stop you three from wreaking havoc across this place in such desperate times as these!" He lies.

Suddenly, Janelle spins around and grabs Trent's arm. She pushes it down and, still grasping his arm, spun around him and pulled forward, making him drop his weapon. The police open fire. We all hide behind the store shelves and hear the bullets collide with wood and metal. I grab some coins from the floor and launch them at the officers, trying to knock them unconscious, or at least hurt them enough to escape. I either miss or barely do any harm at all.

"Dangit!" I yell out. Janelle hurls a fork at one and it grazes the side of their head but does little harm.

I look over and see something that I'm so glad this store sells right now. That silly putty stuff. I take it out of the little can thing. I do this three times and merge them all together. Then I throw it all at one officer's face. It sticks. He tries to pull it off but it is stuck so good that it'll take him at least a minute thirty.

"Good thinking!" Chase compliments me. He and Janelle start doing the same thing, which distracts the cops, and sometimes hits them. However, after my initial shot, they knew what to expect and very few made contact. Fewer stuck. Even fewer were there firmly. The three cops take it off their faces the few times they stick there. I throw my biggest lump yet: six cans worth. They all shoot it once but with only three holes, it stays together fine. It hits Graham's face and sticks. He stumbles backward and falls down. Janelle throws a lump worth four cans so hard that it not only sticks to the officer on the left's face, but knocks him off the boat. He got up from the water and went to the edge of the boat.

We send a flurry of Silly Putty lumps at him and the side of the boat. He ends up not even being able to get back on… or grab his gun. The last remaining officer helps him up, but not after some comedic fails that we're sure to laugh at later... and now. We try to knock him off with the Putty but he stands his ground firmly.

Graham gets up and is tugging viciously at the putty on his face. He flings it off… right onto the steering wheel of the boat. He groans. He grabs the wheel anyway and steers the boat away, possibly going off for backup.

We get out from behind the shelf and begin to walk out of the store, Janelle taking the lead. Suddenly, a wheeled shelf comes rolling at her at high speed. It collides and she falls to the ground, the shelf collapsing on top of her.

"Janelle!" I yell out. I hear maniacle laughing. Laughter I recognize. I only wish I didn't.

I turn, knowing full well who I was to see. I was right. It was Trent. I starting sweating at the sight. He was aiming a gun right at us! We back away outside. Trent however runs in front of us quick, and screams at us to stop moving.

"Now, which one of you should fall first?" Trent says with a chuckle.

We only respond with heavy breathing. Janelle gets up from under the shelf. If only she had stayed under. She would've been so much safer there.

"Join in the line!" Trent snapps at her at gunpoint. Janelle does as she was told and lines up with us.

"Einy…" he creepily.

"Meiny…" he continues.

"Miney…" seconds pass.

"Moe…" it stopped right on Chase. He was about to pull the trigger when he suddenly jolted, his entire body becoming straight. He falls over, revealing a dart in his shoulder.

I see a older teenage boy with a sort of large dart gun. I'm completely horrified. Chase however seems insanely happy. He exclaims something I never would've expected.

"Adam!"

 **To be continued…**

 **What did you think? Good? Bad? What was your favorite part? Mine personally was when they were using Silly Putty™ on the cops. Leave your thoughts in a review! Okay, so next chapter will actually be by BionicWolfLover. Seriously this time. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	11. Adam!

When Tragedy Strikes

I don't own Lab Rats

Leo's POV

Adam!? That's Adam? How did he get here?

Chase ran up to the tall dark haired boy. They hugged.

"Oh Chasey! Are you okey? What happened?" He says.

"Long story!" Chase replies.

"Who are they?" Adam asks.

"Adam. This is Leo and Janelle. We found each other and decided to travel together," Chase explains.

"Hi," Janelle says.

"Hey," I add.

"Nice to meet you," Adam replies.

"Did you know about my dad?" Adam whispers, sadly.

Chase nods.

"Sorry," Chase says.

"It's not your fault," he answers.

"How long have you been out here?" I question.

"Since my dad . . ." He starts, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh," I say not wanting him to continue.

"This is a great family reunion," Chase says sarcastically.

We stay quiet for a bit.

"So what's our plan now?" Janelle asks.

That was something we didn't know.

SO . . . GOOD? BAD?

THANKS FOR READING!

LATER


End file.
